Analectes Winchiens
by Ygrain
Summary: Recueil d’histoires courtes et indépendantes sur les membres de l'Intel Unit. Histoire 2 : Introspection de Largo : Aux yeux de la presse et du monde: il a tout pour être heureux: l'argent, le pouvoir, la beauté... Oui mais les dés sont pipés...
1. Parfum de Trahison

**Chronologie** Se passe juste à la fin de l'épisode Pur sang [2.02

**Personnage Concerné: **Joy Arden

**Résumé** Introspection de Joy: "Et si elle n'avait pas tout dit à l'Intel Unit..."  
Réinterprétation très personnelle de certains actes de la Miss Arden.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec... J'ai juste pris plaisir à prolonger leurs "aventures" sur papier et avec un peu de chance j'obtiendrais quelques review sur cette histoire...  
Le personnage de Largo Winch et à Van Hamme et Dupuis. Les personnages de Joy Arden, son père et Georgi Kerensky appartiennent aux scénaristes et producteurs de la série télé...

* * *

**Parfum de Trahison**

_La moitié d'un ami, c'est la moitié d'un traître.  
**Victor Hugo, **La Légende des siècles._

Voilà, c'est fait. J'ai agi pour le mieux, je le sais. Pourtant je me sens sale. Le goût de trahison flotte dans ma bouche et imprègne ma peau, bien plus que la transpiration que j'ai appris toute jeune à réguler. Et la douche que je vais prendre dans quelques minutes ne gommera pas cette sensation…

Et puis les semaines, les mois passant, je ne sentirai plus rien, j'oublierai… Et pour ça, je me dégoûte un peu plus… Pourtant, je sais que même si je pouvais ne pas oublier, je ferais semblant d'avoir oublié ou je m'en convaincrais… Question de survie !!

Je ne devrais pas avoir ces scrupules, je n'ai pas été élevée comme ça, je ne les avais pas avant… Comment ai-je pu diminuer ainsi ? C'est à cause de lui, je le sais. Les hommes comme lui, ça devrait être interdit …

Il n'est pas parfait, loin de là… Il n'a pas vraiment trouvé la recette du bonheur… Mais il est diablement attentif aux gens, à leur bien ou mal être. Il a un charme fou aussi, et sait obtenir le meilleur et une loyauté sans faille des gens qui l'entourent, de ses amis… Enfin, sauf dans mon cas bien sûr… J'étais déjà engagée ailleurs et pleinement heureuse de l'être à l'époque… Et pourtant, je sens que malgré moi, malgré mon éducation, malgré mon milieu, son charme agit sur moi… Pas assez directement et fortement pour conduire à des changements irrémédiables, mais suffisamment pour que le bloc que j'ai mis si longtemps à bâtir, se fissure… et pour que je me mette à douter du bien-fondé de mes actions… pour que j'ai honte parfois de ce que je fais, de ce que je suis…

Je l'ai rencontré trop tard, je pense. Parfois je me prends à rêver que si je l'avais rencontré plus tôt, à l'époque où l'on décide de ce qu'on va faire de sa vie, tout aurait été différent ! Moi en tout cas, j'aurais été différente, je n'aurais pas fait les mêmes choix…

Ou bien peut-être l'ai-je rencontré trop tôt justement? … Si je l'avais rencontré seulement dans 10 ou 15 ans, après avoir beaucoup bourlingué, vu beaucoup de choses, été trahie plus souvent, là aussi je pense que j'aurais fait un autre choix… Comme Kerensky l'a fait…

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'ai rencontré, il y a deux ans. Une rencontre décisive, mais qui n'a pas eu lieu au bon moment… et qui n'a pas pu changer significativement ma destinée…

Et même si ça me mine de plus en plus, je continue à leur mentir. Pour mon bien ou le leur ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux surtout pas le savoir… J'ai trop peur de la réponse…

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'ils croient tous les trois en moi, même Kerensky, cet ex-agent du KGB, qui a l'habitude de tout savoir…et qu'en plus, ils veillent sur moi. Ils me considèrent comme leur amie, sans savoir qui je suis vraiment, sans savoir que je les trahis…Trahison par omission, trahison parce que leurs prémisses étaient mauvaises et que je ne les ai jamais détrompés, malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble… Et plus le temps passe et moins il sera possible de le faire sans dommages irréversibles…

Je laisse l'eau glacée s'écouler le long de ma peau, mais j'ai eu beau frotter, je ne me sens pas plus propre. Ce sentiment de trahison s'est tellement imprégné en moi que j'ai l'impression d'avoir son odeur. J'en oublie même tout ce que j'ai dû sacrifier pour concilier au mieux mes missions et mes devoirs… J'en oublie que je viens de me condamner à la solitude et que je viens de fermer la porte à ce qui aurait sans doute été mon grand amour… ou à défaut ma meilleure expérience amoureuse !!

Je finis par abandonner et me rhabille. Un message sur le répondeur. J'ai peur de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Un relent de ce scandaleux parfum dont j'ai vainement essayé de me débarrasser flotte autour de moi.

J'écoute et j'apprends qu'il y a un problème avec ma commande du 22.

J'ai gagné mon pari. Cela veut dire que j'ai rendez-vous à 22 heures dans un lieu dont j'avais déjà eu les coordonnées auparavant. Il me reste une vingtaine de minutes avant de me mettre en route.

Et malgré tous mes atermoiements, tous mes doutes et cette sensation de traîtrise, j'irai et continuerai à mener cette double vie …

Parce que si aux yeux du monde et de mes trois collègues, je suis la garde du corps de Largo Winch et une de ses plus fidèles amies, je suis et demeure avant tout la fille du Fantôme et un membre actif de la CIA.

Je n'ai quitté les SOG -_( Special Operation Group)- _que pour les groupes de management de société, chapeautés eux-aussi par le SAD _–(Special Activities Division)-_. Un simple changement de branche et une petite réorientation maison. Adieu opérations militaires, bonjour intelligence économique. Mais au fond, le travail est toujours le même : Trouver des informations et les rapporter à mes supérieurs. Seule la nature de l'information diffère…

Je suis et reste un agent secret américain et mon premier employeur est mon pays… C'est grâce à lui et sur ses ordres que j'ai été amenée à bosser pour Nério Winch dans son équipe personnelle d'espions ; c'est pour lui que j'ai accepté ce poste de garde du corps que m'offrait, pour une raison que je n'ai toujours pas comprise, le tout nouveau PDG du groupe Winch…

C'est à cause de ça aussi que je viens de rompre avec Largo avant que ça n'aille trop loin… L'affaire Donovan m'a bien servi de leçon, merci… Ne pas mélanger boulot et sentiment… Ne pas tomber amoureuse de l'objet de la mission ou de l'intermédiaire permettant de l'atteindre… Ca fout tout en l'air et on perd tout… Et puis, si j'étais avec lui, comment pourrais je mener à bien ma mission tout en continuant à me regarder dans une glace ? Ce ne serait plus une simple fragrance de trahison que je sentirais sur moi… Ce ne seraient plus des doutes que j'aurais sur mon comportement… Je ne me supporterais plus moi-même, je me haïrais, je le sais…

Evidemment ce n'est pas ce que je vais leur dire à eux ! Ca doit être pour ça qu'ils m'ont convoquée ! Ils doivent vouloir savoir pourquoi j'ai refusé ce rapprochement avec Winch qui pourtant m'aurait mise en meilleure position pour récupérer des infos sur la stratégie économique du groupe. Je vais leur dire la même chose qu'à lui : qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager auprès d'une femme et que la rupture qui n'aurait pas manqué de suivre m'aurait empêché de rester son garde du corps… Ce qui aurait signifié pour eux la perte de leur agent en poste et il leur aurait fallu beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir infiltrer un autre agent susceptible de récupérer des informations aussi importantes et hautement confidentielles que les miennes…

Ils me croiront, parce que j'ai raison… parce que le comportement de Largo jusqu'ici correspond à cette image… parce que c'était la seule chose sensée à faire !! Ils n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir plus… Ils ne verront pas mes doutes, cet attachement déraisonnable que j'éprouve pour ma vie infiltrée…

J'ai pris ma décision en mon âme et conscience comme on dit. C'était la meilleure possible pour tout le monde… eux, lui et moi. Je ne me mettrai jamais en position de devoir choisir entre mes deux amours, mes deux employeurs, mes deux vies… Ca me détruirait… Tant que je pourrais, je continuerai à mener les deux de front. Et le jour où ce ne sera plus possible, pour quelque raison que ce soit, je mourrai… Suicide ou assassinat ? Je ne sais pas encore. Ca dépendra des raisons de cet arrêt d'une de mes vies… Mais au bout du chemin, la même destination quoiqu'il arrive : la Mort brutale, venue en avance…

Je m'appelle Joy Arden, matricule : A00654007F. Je suis autant un agent de la CIA en activité qu'une employée et amie de Largo Winch, le PDG du puissant groupe W et le resterai tant que je le pourrai…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Ceci est une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années (et publiée ailleurs sous un autre pseudo). En faisant du rangement, je l'ai retrouvée, relue (et un tout petit peu corrigée)...  
Joy est loin d'être mon personnage préféré. Ce n'était déjà pas le cas dans la saison 1 alors ne parlons pas de la saison 2.  
Néanmoins, je suis relativement contente du résultat de cette petite fic... et je trouve que ça pourrait expliquer de manière plausible son comportement déconcertant des 2 premiers épisodes de cette saison 2 (Cela dit on n'est pas obligé de les avoir vu pour comprendre cette fic!!).  
J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et vos impressions...


	2. 2: Héritage Musical

**Chronologie** Ca peut se passer à n'importe quel moment en fait

**Personnage Concerné: **Largo Winch

**Résumé**: Méditation de largo. Aux yeux de la presse et du monde: il a tout pour être heureux: l'argent, le pouvoir, la beauté... Oui mais les dés sont pipés... et ça change tout...

**Rating:** Tout public.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec... J'ai juste pris plaisir à prolonger leurs "aventures" sur papier et avec un peu de chance j'obtiendrais quelques review sur cette histoire...  
Le personnage de Largo Winch et à Van Hamme et Dupuis. Les personnages des moines de sarjevanne appartiennent aux scénaristes et producteurs de la série télé...

Danitza est un personnage que j'ai créé (mais le prénom retenu a été choisi à cause de la BD)

* * *

**Héritage musical**

**Chapelle, Monastère de Sarjevanne.**

Assis le dos contre le socle de la Vierge à l'enfant, un homme, mince et athlétique, réfléchissait. De sa place, il avait une bonne vue sur l'ensemble de l'église. Sur sa droite : la nef avec ses vieux bancs de bois fleurant bon l'encaustique, où venaient se placer les fidèles dans un discret et continu va-et-vient journalier. En dehors des heures des offices, les moines, ou plus rarement quelques villageois, venaient se recueillir quelques instants avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Le rituel était toujours le même : à peine entrés, ils trempaient légèrement leur main dans le vieux bénitier creusé dans une pierre provenant des anciennes carrières des alentours, ils se signaient, puis soit ils venaient près de lui allumer une bougie à la Vierge ou à un Saint soit ils s'éparpillaient dans les bancs et s'agenouillaient, ensuite ils faisaient une petite prière en italien, en patois ou en latin suivant les cas ou l'âge des croyants. Enfin ils repartaient, n'oubliant pas de se signer une nouvelle fois en passant devant la croix. Ce petit rituel leur avait procuré de nouvelles forces.

Lui n'avait rien fait de tout ça. A sa décharge, il avait été lui-même étonné de constater que ses déambulations solitaires l'avaient mené au cœur de l'église. Il s'était avancé jusqu' au transept et s'était demandé s'il allait ressortir par la petite porte en chêne située en face, à droite du choeur. Celle qui menait au couloir sur lequel donnaient les dortoirs des « étudiants de première et deuxième années » et les cellules de leurs surveillants. Il avait finalement décidé que non. Le cheminement qu'il devait parcourir était spirituel, ou à tout le moins intérieur, l'accompagner d'une manifestation physique ne servirait à rien. Au contraire !

Il s'était alors laissé glisser à terre, se laissant tomber sur les marches menant au choeur, puis tout naturellement s'était appuyé contre ce qu'il avait cru être une des colonnes du transept, mais qui était en réalité le socle de la Vierge à l'enfant de la chapelle.

Il avait tourné la tête vers sa gauche, embrassant d'un regard torturé, le chœur, avec ses tabourets destinés aux enfants de chœurs et aux pères supérieurs, son autel au milieu. Puis son regard s'était arrêté sur le tabernacle et surtout sur la petite lumière rouge à droite. Cette lumière, symbole de la présence de Dieu dans Sa maison… Cette lumière présente à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour offrir clarté et chaleur à chaque visiteur… Il ne savait plus si un jour, il avait cru à tout ça… S'il y avait un Dieu, pourquoi avait-il été orphelin ? Pourquoi avait-il dû grandir sans cet amour offert normalement à toute personne, au moins durant sa petite enfance ? Pourquoi y avait-il tant d'horreur, tant d'ignominie et tant de cruauté dans ce monde ? Pourquoi des hommes se déchiraient-ils en Son Nom ? Les explications que lui avaient données les moines ne l'avaient jamais vraiment convaincu. Ce qu'il avait pu voir ou vivre ces dernières années l'avaient fait douter un peu plus… Et pourtant, comme toujours, il se sentit un peu apaisé par la contemplation de cette lueur écarlate… Mystère insondable de la contradiction présente en chaque être humain !

Il bascula la tête contre la pierre froide et lisse et se perdit dans la contemplation des voûtes immense parcourant la nef. Face à leur beauté séculaire imposante, il se sentit rasséréné. Ces yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une boiserie. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les lieux, ce n'était qu'un relief du plafond sculpté, mais lui était bien placé pour savoir qu'ici courait une galerie surplombant la nef. Les boiseries du plafond et celles de la galerie se raccordaient de façon si parfaite que d'en bas on ne pouvait voir que le plafond… sauf si on savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. De là-bas, on avait une vue splendide et enivrante sur toute la chapelle. Elle y baignait dans un flot de couleurs et de lumière issus des vitraux. La galerie n'était pas très haute et pas très large. On y accédait par le cellier à côté de la chapelle et elle donnait accès aux toits. Il l'avait souvent empruntée plus jeune, mais en grandissant, elle lui était devenue de moins en moins praticable et de moins en moins agréable. Ce n'était pas plus mal en fin de compte, ça resterait un beau souvenir d'enfant qu'on ne pourrait pas lui salir.

Il ferma à demi les yeux et se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça…

Aux yeux du monde, il n'était pas à plaindre. Certains devaient même rêver de connaître la même destinée. Orphelin serbe, vagabond sans le sou, plutôt bien fait de sa personne, hérite à moins de trente ans d'une des plus considérables fortunes occidentales, suite au décès d'un père qu'il a peu connu, mais qui l'aimait de loin. Seulement les dés étaient pipés. Ce que l'annonce avait omis de préciser, tout comme la presse people, c'était que ce plat était servi uniquement avec assaisonnement. A savoir dangers, tentatives de meurtres, haine, jalousie, irrespect, combat de tous les instants et pour toutes affaires, déceptions… et surtout immense solitude. Le but n'était plus de vivre le mieux qu'on pouvait avec ce qui était sur notre route, mais de survivre comme on pouvait au milieu de tout ça. Et ça changeait beaucoup de chose ! Ca transformait le paradis promis en véritable enfer. Oh il en avait retiré de belles choses quand même, il en avait conscience. La plus belle étant la composition d'une nouvelle famille sincère et précieuse, aux membres hétéroclites mais exceptionnels… Mais le prix était parfois lourd à payer. Il n'aimait pas ce monde dans lequel il avait été propulsé… trop égoïste, trop sombre et surtout trop décevant. Il avait cru qu'avec le pouvoir et l'argent, on pouvait changer les choses, améliorer la vie de l'ensemble des humains. Il avait oublié la mesquinerie et la soif de pouvoir de certains…. Il avait oublié que la noirceur des uns pouvait facilement arrêter la lumière des autres. Il n'avait pas trouvé le soutien escompté. Pire il avait découvert des ennemis, déclarés ou tapis dans l'ombre attendant le bon moment pour se découvrir et dévorer leur proie… A savoir lui…

Déception encore plus cruelle : il avait repris ce groupe pour ce père qu'il n'avait pas connu, touché par sa dernière déclaration qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé finir… et au fil des mois, il avait découvert que ce père n'en valait pas le coup… Chaque fois qu'il était prêt à faire la paix avec ce passé, avec cet homme, il découvrait quelque chose qui le blessait et ravivait sa déception… Il ne savait plus quoi croire. Son père était une énigme pire que celle du Sphinx. Qui était Nério Winch ? Cet homme qui sans aucun remord passait contrat avec la mafia et blanchissait l'argent issu des pires fléaux de la planète : les jeux, la drogue et la prostitution ? Cet homme qui avait adhéré à la Commission ? Ou celui qui l'avait fuie, l'avait combattue le reste de sa vie et avait payé le prix fort pour cette lutte : la Mort ? Cet homme qui manipulait tout le monde et régnait en despote (même encore après sa mort) ? Ou celui qui s'était sacrifié pour que son enfant vive en paix et le plus heureux possible ? …

Largo ne savait pas. Il doutait de son père. Il doutait de l'amour que celui-ci lui aurait porté. Il doutait de lui-même…Ca faisait beaucoup en une fois pour un seul homme !...

En faisant de lui son héritier, Nério l'avait amené à faire des choses qu'il réprouvait, dont le jeune homme qu'il avait été n'aurait pas été fier… Il se sentait changer et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit dans la bonne direction. Est-ce que ça valait encore le coup de continuer ou devait-il fuir pour retrouver une vie plus simple, plus honnête et en fin de compte plus heureuse ? C'est pour répondre à ces questions qu'il avait quitté les gratte-ciels et la vie trépidante de la Grande Pomme et qu'il était venu se réfugier chez-lui…. dans ce monastère serein, perdu au fin fond de la campagne italienne...

Seulement, cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il était là, et il n'était pas plus avancé qu'en arrivant. La réponse qu'il espérait trouver n'avait pas été au rendez-vous. Il soupira et continua à perdre son regard dans les solives du plafond, insensible aux regards désapprobateurs que posaient sur lui quelques croyants outrés de sa posture et de sa désinvolture outrecuidante. Cet effronté ne se servait-il pas de la Vierge comme dossier ? La jeunesse n'avait-elle donc plus de respect pour rien ? Mais personne ne vint lui faire de remarques et troubler ce face à face avec lui-même. Les regards, que l'un des pères supérieurs du monastère posait sur ceux qui avaient la tentation de le faire, devaient sans doute être responsables de cet état de fait. Celui-ci balayait avec humilité les dalles de chapelle tout en surveillant le jeune homme du coin de l'œil. Il avait déjà eu le temps de faire deux passages et sans impatience ou agacement, il se préparait à en faire un troisième. Tant que Largo resterait là, il continuerait son ouvrage. Si le milliardaire décidait de s'en aller et de faire un nouveau tour, un autre moine le remplacerait dans la discrète surveillance qu'ils avaient établie depuis son arrivée. Leur ancien protégé semblait cassé de l'intérieur, une étincelle avait disparu en lui… Les moines avaient peur pour lui. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas souhaité en parler et ils avaient respecté sa décision. Mais quand il se sentirait prêt, il aurait toujours une bonne âme prête à l'écouter sous la main.

Le moine fit une pause dans son balayage et regarda le jeune homme, toujours appuyé sur la statue. Une nouvelle fois, il renouvela sa prière à la Vierge : qu'elle prenne soin de cet enfant, lui apporte réconfort et apaisement. Il n'avait pas été choqué que Largo s'appuie dos au socle de la statue. Il y avait vu un signe de Dieu. Il était normal que ce soit la Vierge, mère de tous les hommes, symbole de plénitude et d'amour, qui réconforte cet enfant un peu perdu. Lentement et régulièrement, il reprit ses coups de balai. La chapelle serait étincelante de propreté ce soir…

Une ou deux heures avaient dû passer quand une femme entra dans la chapelle, une partition à la main. Le moine balayeur releva la tête, en sentant son parfum frais et boisé. Ses prières à la Vierge avaient été entendues. Cette jeune femme moderne qui ne pourrait jamais enfanter, mais qui était d'une bonté rare et d'une capacité d'amour extraordinaire était sans aucun doute son émissaire… Il n'en doutait pas un instant, elle saurait aider le jeune homme. Mais il était étonné de la voir en ce lieu. Ils se sourirent quand elle passa devant lui. Puis alors qu'elle allait s'installer au vieux piano, il quitta discrètement la chapelle. On n'y avait plus besoin de lui. Sans bruit, elle s'installa derrière le vieil instrument, posa sa partition sur le pupitre, puis regarda sur sa gauche. Largo était toujours assis, les yeux perdus dans l'architecture du lieu. On pouvait lire sur son visage : doutes, tristesse, interrogation. La jeune femme posa sur lui un sourire doux empli de compassion, puis détourna les yeux et se mit à jouer. Comme toujours, elle commença par un ave maria. Largo se laissa aller et ferma les yeux, renonçant à penser pour mieux se laisser envahir par cette douce musique apaisante. Plus de peur, plus de doute, la musique n'exprimait que douceur et amour. Le morceau s'arrêta trop tôt à son goût, mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Il attendait le suivant. Il ne voulait plus penser, plus se torturer… Au lieu des notes attendues, ce fut la musicalité d'une voix claire qui se fit entendre :

- "T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu portais ce prénom ? Il n'est pas très courant et plutôt insolite !"

Il rouvrit les yeux, déstabilisé par la question inattendue. Il secoua simplement la tête. Bien sûr que non, il ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Tout le monde avait un prénom qu'il héritait de son père et sa mère, sur un choix qui ne reposait souvent sur pas grand-chose. Un accord concessif entre les deux parties, en somme. Le principal intéressé ne pouvait pas dire son mot quant à ce choix, il devait faire avec. Il leva un regard interrogateur sur la pianiste qui avait replongé le nez dans sa partition. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y eut ni d'autres remarques ni d'autres questions. Elle se remit à jouer, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Sa main droite appuyant peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire sur les touches comme pour insister : Mi sol sol, mi ré do, ré mi sol mi ré ; mi sol sol mi ré do, ré mi ré do do ; la do do, si sol la, la do si sol la ; la do do, si sol la, la do si sol la…

Il connaissait ce morceau, il en était sûr, mais pas moyen de se rappeler de son nom…

Les cloches sonnèrent 17h. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se leva.

Devant son regard surpris par le brusque arrêt, elle expliqua :

- "Je dois aller animer l'atelier de peinture."

Sans plus d'explications, après un dernier sourire, elle sortit de la chapelle par la petite porte en chêne. Largo ne bougea pas et reprit sa contemplation des boiseries. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa réponse et il devrait bientôt repartir vers New York ou tout plaquer définitivement…

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva excédé. La musique lui manquait et il n'avait pas retrouvé la quiétude d'avant l'intermède musical. Il se leva et fit quelques pas. En passant devant le piano, il remarqua le cahier-classeur toujours posé sur le pupitre. Elle avait une fois de plus oublié ses affaires. Il s'approcha pour le ramasser : puisqu'il s'apprêtait à marcher sans réel but, ses pas pouvaient bien le mener jusqu'à la cellule qu'elle occupait pour lui rendre ses feuillets musicaux. Il s'arrêta brusquement. La partition n'était pas annotée de l'écriture ample et déliée qui était la sienne, mais d'une écriture fine et serrée…. Celle de Nério Winch. Intrigué, il se pencha pour mieux la voir et s'immobilisa…La réponse qu'il avait tant cherchée venait de lui être révélée. C'était si simple, il avait eu tous les éléments dès le début sous les yeux et il n'avait pas su les lire. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les lettres en capitale noire en haut de la partition du dernier morceau qu'elle avait joué :

_**Largo**_

_de la __**Symphonie du nouveau monde**_

_d'__**Anton Dvorak**__(1841-1904)_

Ses doutes s'envolèrent. Le Père Maurice avait toujours eu raison. Son père l'avait aimé et le considérait une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivé. Son prénom le prouvait. Il tâcherait de s'en montrer digne. Ce soir ou demain, il s'envolerait vers New York, prêt à livrer les batailles qui se présenteraient…

Au fond de la chapelle, une porte se referma sans bruit. Les trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient sourirent, satisfaites et rassurées par la lueur de joie et d'émotion passée sur le visage de Largo. Il était guéri. Le Père Maurice et le Père Matteo, le moine balayeur, passèrent le bras autour de la jeune femme et prirent la direction des ateliers.

- "Bravo, Danitza.

- Heureusement quand même qu'il n'a pas une connaissance musicale classique très approfondie…. Ta démonstration aurait eu beaucoup moins de poids si tu avais choisi un _largo_ d'une autre symphonie…"

Elle eut un sourire rusé et déclara à voix basse :

- "Ca ne changera pas grand-chose s'il se met à niveau. Cette partition-là est annotée par Nério."

Elle savoura pleinement l'étonnement suscité par cette révélation sur les deux Pères. Ceux-ci s'exclamèrent en cœur après un court instant:

- "Comment as-tu eu ça ?

- Comment as-tu réussi ce tour ?"

Elle leur adressa un sourire narquois :

- "Un bon magicien n'explique jamais ses tours. Et messieurs, une femme doit toujours savoir garder une part de mystère…"

Dans un éclat de rire, elle entra dans l'atelier où elle était attendue par quelques élèves. Les deux moines se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et retournèrent vaquer aux affaires monacales…

**Fin**

* * *

**Note auteur n°1:** Ceci n'est qu'une explication parmi d'autres ! 

« Largo » a d'autres significations en italien, mais comme à l'origine ce personnage est serbe et que Sarjevane est une île anciennement yougoslave (dans les Bd et romans du moins). J'ai préféré ne pas m'attarder dessus… Surtout que malheureusement, je ne parle pas italien et que je n'étais pas inspirée par la traduction que m'en donnait certains dictionnaires… Je m'en suis donc tenue à la version musicale…

Largo signifie en musique « avec un mouvement lent et ample, majestueux ». Un _largo _est donc un morceau qui doit être joué_ largo_. On doit en trouver dans divers morceaux, mais sur les quelques partitions que j'ai, le seul que j'ai jamais eu intitulé ainsi est issu de la Symphonie du nouveau monde (l'intitulé étant exactement celui de l'histoire) et j'adore ce morceau. C'est de là qu'est venue de l'idée de cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette histoire… Mais que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me tenir au courant!

**Note auteur n°2: **C'est encore une ancienne histoire. Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fait vraiment de changement apr rapport à sa dernière publication. mais je ne voyais pas quoi améliorer. Il y aura bien de la nouveauté dans ce recueil, mais pas tout de suite...j'ai un peu de mal à concrétiser mes idées. En attendant, y a une songfic (qui est sans doute améliorable sur de nombreux points) totalement originale sur mon livejournal .


End file.
